


If We Hold On Together

by 620_knock_on_wood_202525



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Adoption of children, Alternate Universe, My First Fanfic, Parent Trap meaning they all meet at summer camp, Summer Camp, The Sides and Thomas are all Brothers, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 08:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/620_knock_on_wood_202525/pseuds/620_knock_on_wood_202525
Summary: When Mr. and Mrs. Sanders pass away, they leave behind their five children, Patton (3), Roman and Logan (2 and 1/2) and Thomas and Virgil (6 months). All the kids are adopted out to different families, except for Roman and Logan. Will they ever find each other? 15 years later, they might have the chance... at summer camp! Warnings for later chapters include abuse of a minor (non-sexual).





	If We Hold On Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, this is my first time writing something that I've actually posted. I love the Thomas Sanders community so much that I actually feel comfortable doing this... Anyway, can't promise I'll update frequently, but I hope someone out there enjoys this idea! Also, the first chapter is written a bit differently, mostly just dialogue to set up the story. Inspired by watching Sanders Sides, The Parent Trap and listening to "If We Hold On Together" from the Land Before Time. I don't own anyone or anything that someone else created.

Prologue

“911, what is your emergency?”  
“Um, hi, I’m babysitting my neighbor’s kids and they haven’t come home.”  
“Are you or anyone around you in immediate danger?”  
“No, no, everyone is okay, but they were supposed to be home three hours ago and I haven’t been able to reach them.”  
“Okay, hun, what’s your name?”  
“Caitlin.”  
“How old are you?”  
“I’m sixteen.”  
“And is XXX-XXX-XXXX the best number to reach you?”  
“Yeah, that’s their home phone number, I think. Um, my house number is XXX-XXX-XXXX but no one is there right now.”  
“Are you alone at your location?”  
“Uh, um, no, my sister is here and our parents came over. And, um, the kids.”  
“Where are you located?”  
“XXX Morning Lane.”  
“Can you give me some more details about your situation? You believe your neighbors are missing?”  
“Yes, they haven’t come home yet. So, Mr. and Mrs. Sanders Family lives next to me and they have five kids, who are all really little and so my sister and I babysit for them sometimes when they need a night out. We have baby cousins, so we know how to take care of babies.”  
“Can you tell me your neighbor’s first names?”  
“Um, I can ask my mom, but everyone is taking care of the babies.”  
“Alright, don’t worry about it for right now. Can you tell me about the children?”  
“There are five of them.”  
“Five children?”  
“Yes, um, the oldest three are toddlers, about three I think. And the youngest two are about six months.”  
“Are the oldest three triplets? And the youngest twins?”  
“No, not really, but they were born in the same year, and are really close, so we sort of think of them as triplets. And yes, twins.”  
“Alright, can you tell me about tonight?  
“We were babysitting, nothing weird, except, they were supposed to be back by 10 and they weren’t. We thought maybe they were just running a bit late, and the kids were all asleep so we dozed for a bit and then Virg- one of the babies started crying and we realized they were over two hours late. I stayed here and my sister…”  
“What’s her name?”  
“Oh, uh, Rebecca, sorry. And she’s 14.”  
“Don’t worry, you’re doing a wonderful job. You said your parents are there now?”  
“Yeah, yes, she went to get them, Rebecca, they were asleep.”  
“Alright, and you haven’t heard from your neighbors, correct?”  
“Correct, I mean, uh, yes. We haven’t heard from them, and my mom used our phone to call the restaurant they were going to. They said they’d left already, before 10pm. And we decided to call 911.”  
“Alright, you’ve done a wonderful job Caitlin. Thank you very much. Can you tell me if either of your parents are able to speak to me on the phone?”  
“I think so, my dad is here with me now. Here.”  
“Hello?”  
“Hello, this is Daniel Simmons. I’m Caitlin’s father.”  
“Hello sir. I’ve just heard from your daughter that your neighbors have not returned home?”  
“Yes, that’s right. Marilyn and Craig Sanders.”  
“Do you know what their plans were tonight?”  
“Yes, they were headed out to dinner at The Porch, that new place on fifth. Their youngest two were born several months back and they’ve been pretty busy. It’s their anniversary, so they wanted a night out.”  
“Does this lateness seem regular.”  
“No. Not in the least. They’ve never been late for my girls, except once when there was a storm coming through and they called before they left to warn they might be late. We checked our messages, and theirs. No call.”  
“Alright, we’re running their names now, to see what we find. Do they have any relatives in the area.”  
“I don’t think so. Marilyn’s brother passed away last year and neither have any living parents.”  
“Are you and your family able to care for the children for the moment?”  
“Yes, of course, though, Marilyn only left enough food for the twins through tomorrow.”  
“Alright, we have an officer on route to your location. He has instructions to not use his siren due to the young children present. He should arrive momentarily. I’m going to ask that you remain on the line with me until he arrives.”  
“Alright, yes. Thank you.”  
“Thank you.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Five kids! The poor things. And two sets of twins!”  
“I know. It’ll be hard to keep them all together. Who else is on the case?”  
“Just me. We’re slammed.”  
“Geeze. No relatives?”  
“None. Older parents; both sets of grands passed before the kids were ever born. The mother’s twin passed last year. No cousins that anyone knows of, though twins apparently run in the mother’s side. Her mother was also a twin, but her uncle died when she was a kid. Closest they have to family is a friend from California. They grew up together.”  
“Could she take the kids?”  
“We’ve already talked to her about it. She isn’t financially stable enough to handle 5 kids, and she didn’t seem willing to take them in at all. Said she hadn’t seen them in years, being so far from Florida.”  
“Wow. I don’t envy you, or the kids.”  
“Yeah, thanks Paul, thanks.”  
“Hey, you’re the best! You’ll figure it out!”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“We’ve found homes for the twin sets, but we weren’t able to keep the younger ones together. We couldn’t find any families willing to adopt two children under a year. We were lucky to find someone willing to take the older set together. They were looking for twins to adopt. Unfortunately they were unable to take on the oldest. We still haven’t placed him, but we’re looking into two families now. Unfortunately he has been quite upset about losing his parents. As the oldest, even by less than a year, he seems more aware than the others that they are gone. I suspect he will react poorly to being separated from his siblings.”  
“Thank you for you report. Have the prospective parents completed the processing and paperwork?”  
“Yes, and all are ready for the transitioning to start.”  
“Excellent. I’ll see you at the next meeting.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“My brovers? Wan’ Ro and Lo. Where babies?”  
“Patton, honey, you’re going to meet some wonderful people today. They’re going to take care of you.”  
“And brovers?”  
“No honey, I’m sorry. They couldn’t take all of you.”  
“I don’ wanna. I wan my brovers. I wan Ro and Lo! I hafta tay care of em and the babies! No, no, no!”  
“Shh, shh, it’ll be okay honey, it’ll be okay. I’m so sorry sweetie, it’ll be alright.”

As Patton was introduced to the people who would become his Ma and Pa, (never his Momma or Daddy, never), he thought to himself that no, it wouldn’t be alright. Across the state, his brothers were getting used to their new homes. Soon, none of them would remember their family as it had been. But Patton would. And he would make sure to find them. Someday they would be together again.

**Author's Note:**

> Aw, Poor Patton! :'( Not gonna lie, a big inspiration for this story was learning about a guy who fought to keep siblings together and helped get some laws passed whose last name was Patton. Sorry for all the OCs, but the Sides and Thomas are babies, so... Anyway, let me know what you thought! The next chapter will hop to the present if all goes to plan.


End file.
